dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Priest
Grand Priest (大司教) is the most powerful angel of the 1st multiverse who serves as Zeno's primary attendant and one of the attendants of Goku. Grand Priest is also the father of Whis and Vados. Grand Priest resides in Zeno's palace. Grand Priest is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Grand Priest, befitting his position and level of strength, is a calm and collected individual. Much like his children, he is rather soft-spoken and polite, but has a direct method of speech, and orders spoken by him are follow by those below him without question. At the same time, he does believe in order and manners, as he sternly told Goku to settle down and keep quiet during the opening of the exhibition match between Universe 7 and Universe 9. He also told Shido to settle down during the first match between Universe 7 and Universe 11. Grand Priest also has a playful and easy-going personality, not as stern as Zeno's attendants. Unlike the other deities and angels, who are mortified by Goku's casual nature towards Zeno, The Grand Priest is amused at best. Also, Grand Priest seems to have taking a liking towards Goku's youngest son Shido Itsuka due to his clumsy nature. As the Strongest Fighter of the 1st multiverse, Grand Priest rarely fights at his best and usually will play around with his opponent just to test their patience. The Grand Priest also has insight on Zeno's thoughts, and can relay his intentions to others when the need arises. Also like his children, he takes most situations with a blissful indifference, as he plainly revealed the Zen-Oh's intentions of erasing all losing universes, showing no remorse for a huge loss of life. Also similar to his son Whis, Grand Priest has an obsession with food, getting overly excited and somewhat undignified at new cuisines and can be easily persuaded using delicacies. Grand Priest also agreed to train Shido if Goku gave him food from earth. Grand Priest rarely gets worked up as well as saying that Shido is the first opponent since Goku to land a strike on him. Powers and Abilities According to Whis, Grand Priest is the most powerful being of the 1st multiverse. Whis stated that his power is no match against the Grand Priest. He is said to be so powerful that even the God of Destructions and Supreme Kais immediately kneel before him in respect. Grand Priest does state that his power is no match against Goku and Zeno. Grand Priest can easily handle and defeat Shido in his Super Saiyan 5, but also shows amazement at his power stating that Shido does have the potential to become a worthy rival of him, as he was able to land a strike towards him. Besides Goku, Zeus and Zeno, Grand Priest is stated to have the power to defeat Erion (even at his maximum power 'Abyssal God'). His power level is about 155,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Portal Creation - The ability to create portals to warp from another realm to a different realm. * Magic Materialization - For the exhibition match of the Tournament of Power, the Grand Priest was able to produce large fighting rings with a wave of his hand. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Grand Priest. Grand Priest raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. Grand Priest taught this technique to Whis and later uses it against Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. * Temporal Do-Over '''- Grand Priest has the ability to travel back in time up to three minutes in the past, allowing him to undo any events that occurred. Unlike Whis's, Grand Priest's ability is infinite as he can travel back any time he wants. * '''I Won't Let You! – Grand Priest uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this ability to defeat Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. * Requiem of Destruction - Grand Priest creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. Grand Priest taught this technique to Vados. Relationships Grand Priest and Goku - Grand Priest shares a close friendship with Goku, as he considers his attitude 'amusing'. Grand Priest is also very loyal towards him and refers to him as 'Omni-King Goku'. Goku also asks Grand Priest to train with Shido. Grand Priest and Shido - Grand Priest forms a good relationship with Shido, as he later became his trainer. Grand Priest also states that he does have the potential to become a worthy opponent for him. Shido is very respectful towards referring to him as 'Grand Priest-Sama'. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Angels